Fuel cell systems, although a probable, highly used power source for the future, have many issues associated with them. Fuel cell systems, which include the fuel cell (or fuel cell stack), a source of oxygen, a source of fuel, and the appropriate equipment needed to obtain sufficient, and preferably optimal, operation the fuel cell, include many parameters that are not completely understood. That is, it is not well understood what is the best configuration for fuel cell systems.
The life, durability and performance of the fuel cells can be greatly affected by the quality of air used as the oxygen source for the cathode side of the fuel cell. Many types of contaminants present in atmospheric or ambient air can be detrimental to the operation of the fuel cell. The cathode catalyst and the electrolyte can be temporarily or permanently poisoned or damaged by any number of various contaminants, such as sub-micrometer particulate matter, sulfur compounds, VOCs, salts and NHx etc. The concentration and type of these atmospheric contaminants vary with location, time of day and with season. Generally, the removal of these contaminants is beyond the capability of current air contamination control systems (e.g., particulate filters) used in power plants such as internal combustion engines and gas turbines. Therefore, to maximize the performance, life and durability of fuel cells, the fuel cell system should include at least some form of contaminant control.
The catalytic reaction occurring within the fuel cell is a silent process, in that the hydrogen fuel, the reaction at the cathode, and the production of power, produce no sound audible by humans. However, although the fuel cell is silent, fuel cell systems generally utilize compressors/expanders, blowers or other air moving equipment to either move air through the fuel cell cathode at just above atmospheric pressure, or to pressurize the cathode air. In either case, the air moving equipment emits objectionable noise at significant sound pressure levels. Additionally, some types of compressors have been known to leak lubricant oil, which can damage a fuel cell.
The humidity in the oxygen entering the fuel cell can also affect the performance of the fuel cell. Particulate contaminants in the air stream can cause vapor water to condense, as can compression of the air. To maximize the fuel cell performance, the water and/or moisture level throughout the fuel cell system should be controlled.
As generally described above, proper performance of a fuel cell system has many issues associated therewith. In many instances, the numerous pieces of equipment present in the system form a tangled mess of housings, pipes, and fittings. Improvements are desired.